Clinical drug development costs have increased ten-fold over a decade; however, the productivity of the industry continues to decline. For neurodegenerative conditions like Parkinson disease, clinical trials are increasingly large, long, and expensive, yet trials continue to be plagued by high failure rates. Novel approaches are, therefore, required. New research methods including disease modeling and simulation, and new technologies that enable remote participation in research studies and objective measurement of disease, such as smartphones and sensors, can help evaluate therapeutics more efficiently. However, these methods and technologies have had limited application in Parkinson disease studies to date. A laboratory to develop, evaluate and disseminate these and other new approaches to research can help advance the field. In this application, we outline the development of the administrative infrastructure, collaborative partnerships, and research capabilities necessary to construct such a laboratory. This proposal addresses many of the recommendations outlined in NINDS's Parkinson's Disease 2014: Advancing Research, Improving Lives, and will develop into a valuable Morris K. Udall Center of Excellence to serve as a unique resource for other Udall Centers and the greater Parkinson disease community.